ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Future Trauma
Future Trauma is an episode of Zero Hero. Episode Zero, Aparato, and Marsipal are sitting on the roof doing absolutely nothing. "I'm bored." Said Marsipal. "Coolio." Said Aparato and Zero. "Why won't something happen?" Marsipal asked. "Because you won't shut up." Said Aparato and Zero. Suddenly, a portal randomly opened in front of them. "Finally! A plot!" Marsipal yelled. A person wearing a cloak came out. He grabbed Zero and pulled him in. Marsipal and Aparato tried to run away, but the person grabbed them too and pulled them in. They were now in a futuristic city. A sign said "Welcome to Weirdsville 2.0!" "What the HFIL?" The trio said. The cloak guy pulled off his cloak. It was Aparato! Except taller and a different line pattern. "It's me!" Said Aparato. "I am you...in the future." Said Future Aparato. "Cool! Where's me and Zero?" Marsipal asked. "...Somewhere..." Answered Future Aparato. Future Aparato grabbed the trio and ran away. He morphed into a spaceship and everybody rode on him. "Where are we going?" Zero asked. "...Somewhere..." Answered Future Aparato. "Stop saying that!" Said Marsipal. "...Somewhere..." Future Aparato replied. They finally landed on a HUGE tower. It had a sign of a taco on the front. "Whoa! This is my dream house! Wait...is this...?" Zero said. "Your future house? Yup." Future Aparato continued Zero's sentence. The four of them jumped in. It was the epicest house ever! It had a pool, taco stand, gym, kitchen, taco stand, 100" HD TV with Netflix, taco stand, every game system ever, every game ever, taco stand, and a soda machine! "OMG!" The trio squealed. "But I didn't bring you here to mess with this paradise." Said Future Aparato. Future Aparato grabbed the trio and dragged them downstairs. The trio let out a loud "Aw!" They made it to a huge, almost empty room. There was a fight going on! A tall man with black hair and a turquoise aura and a giant kitty. "Is that...me?" Zero asked. "Yup. You using a power you have yet to unlock." Replied Future Aparato. Future Zero shot diamond shards at the kitty. The kitty ate them and spit out three fur balls. Future Zero slashed them all and then shot a diamond net that stuck the kitty to a wall. "I, meow, shall, meow, kill, meow, you! Meow!" Yelled the kitty. The kitty teleported away. "So we've seen Aparato and Zero's future selves...SO WHERE AM I?" Said Marsipal. "...Nice weather, eh?" Future Aparato said, drifting away from the topic. Future Zero powered down and walked over to Marsipal. "You died." Said Future Zero. Marsipal opened his jaw so far it touched the floor. "DEAD!?" Marsipal screamed. "In the Arlian War of 2018." Said Future Zero. Marsipal fell to the floor crying. "So Aparato brought you guys. We've had a little problem..." Said Future Zero. "That kitty? He works for unspeakable evil. His name is...Azeire." Said Future Aparato. "But Azeire is dead!" Aparato yelped. "Well, apparently he was resurrected. He's back and more powerful than ever! He sent that kitty after us." Replied Future Zero. Suddenly, the ceiling exploded. "And now I see that I must take matters into my own hands." Said a voice. It was Future Azeire! He jumped in front of the gang. "So you brought your pathetic excuses for past selves along to fight. How cute." Said Future Azeire. "Cute this!" Yelled Marsipal. Marsipal shot a web at Future Azeire. He scorched it to ashes. He shot a fire crystal at Marsipal, but Future Zero jumped in powered up as Lodestar. He was holding up a shield. Both Aparatos morphed over to Future Azeire and shot lasers at him. They had no effect. Future Azeire shot them and they fell to the ground, unconscious. "So, how many new powers do I get?" Zero asked. "OVER 9,000!" Future Zero yelled. "WOWZERS!" Zero yelled. "IMMA FIRING MAH FIRE!" Yelled Future Azeire. He shot fire from his mouth. The Zeroes got out and both powered up to Doomer. They shot electricity at him. It had no effect. "Pitiful." Said Future Azeire. Suddenly, Ultraman came and grabbed Future Azeire and dragged him off. "That was convenient." Said Zero. Future Zero grabbed a device that read "Memory Cleanser" and shot Zero, Marsipal, and Aparato with it. "Send them back before they get their memory back." Future Zero said. Future Aparato opened a portal and took them back. Characters Heroes *Zero *Marsipal *Aparato *Future Zero *Future Aparato Powers *Diamondhead (Future Zero) (First Appearance) *Lodestar (Future Zero) *Doomer (Both) Villains *Kitty *Future Azeire Trivia *It is not confirmed whether or not this is the real future. *The kitty is the same one from Noah Goes Crazy and Stuff. Only futurey. Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Zero Hero Category:Episodes